The Games We Play
by IcePrincess7
Summary: AU-A Cruel Intentions spin on the Buffy World. Socialite Buffy Summers and her charming stepbrother Angelus make a bet. So begins a twisted game of love and seduction.
1. Prologue

Title: The Games We Play Rating: Very R Pairings: B/A, B/R, A/numerous Disclaimer: Not mine, not ever, End of story. Summary: AU-A Cruel Intentions spin on the Buffy World. Socialite Buffy Summers and her charming stepbrother Angelus make a little bet and so begins a twisted game of seduction and love . Author's Notes: You don't have to have watched the movie to understand the story, but if you haven't seen it I highly recommend watching this teen classic of my generation (lol, how sad is that?). One final note, the ending will not be the same as the film's because let's just say I ship Kathryn/Sebastian g  
  
Prologue--The Games We Play  
  
"Oh Sweetheart, he is just about the most perfect man I have ever met. He is fabulous! Absolutely fabulous!!" Joyce walked back and forth on the China carpet of the lush room gushing about her new beau, not even remotely aware that it was fueling the irritation inside her daughter.  
  
Buffy sat at her vanity table and gripped her eyeliner tightly as she listened to her mother once again enunciated the word fabulous.  
  
Closing her right eye, in one flawless motion she skillfully swept the pencil from her inner eye to outer leaving the desired smoky black trail.  
  
"You wouldn't believe how much we have in common plus there are so many things we-" Joyce stopped for a moment from her one sided conversation to quickly glimpse over at her daughter who was now putting away her make up back into its black case.  
  
"Oh Honey, that's too much eyeliner. Take some of it off, you look like a whore" Joyce briskly said, somehow in her own special "Joyce" way, she had made even those cold words to her daughter sound sympathetic. Not even a full second had passed before she was once again ignoring her daughter, absorbed in singing the praises of her boyfriend.  
  
"Well you should know, mother." Buffy calmly bit back not showing an ounce of emotion as she put the last piece of make up, a tube of mascara, into the case.  
  
Joyce stopped mid sentence and looked slightly taken back, whether it was from being interrupted or the comment itself which had been directed sharply at her, Buffy couldn't tell. However, a look of anger soon replaced the shock.  
  
"Watch your mouth young lady. I refuse to have you embarrass me in front of Ethan tonight and if you do so help me god I'll..."  
  
"What mother? You'll what?" Buffy challenged coolly turning around in her revolving silk imported chair to face Joyce. A moment of silent tension between mother and daughter hushed across the room.  
  
Joyce took a deep breath before she started to speak, "Buffy, you're a smart girl. What was it again? 4.0 average? Top of your class? So I should assume you will also be smart enough, especially having me as your mother, that you don't want to mess with me or believe me when I say you will face consequences. Am I making myself clear?" Buffy stood up from her chair, still showing no emotion, and took one step forward so to position herself face to face with her mother.  
  
"Crystal" she smiled sweetly.  
  
"Good" Joyce paused leaving an unseen emphasis as she turned and made her lengthy way to the exit. She stopped just short of the door, before turning the knob she added, "And make sure you look decent. We're meeting Ethan and his son in an hour"  
  
Buffy's eyes widened, "He has a son?"  
  
"Yes, I believe his name is Angel" Joyce said without glancing back as she left.  
  
Buffy stood still for a minute before turning to walk over to her generous closet, thoughts racing her mind. What kind of a name was Angel she thought.  
  
"Probably some whiny little brat whose best friend is his gameboy" Buffy answered aloud to no one in particular. If they thought she was giving up her Friday nights to baby-sit the kid they deserve to be beaten to death.  
  
Buffy skimmed through her closet mostly consisting mostly of expensive black designer fashion. Occasionally something of a deep red or mauve would peep its head out of the rack, but it was safe to say she had every shade of black known to man kind lined neatly in a row.  
  
She heeded her mother's warning as she picked out her outfit for her introduction to Ethan, the new man in Joyce's life. Her mother had went to Palm Springs last month for her annual debutante reunion unbeknownst to Buffy who hardly noticed the absence of her mother's presence. Her mother was always going somewhere. One week later, she came back like a love struck school girl yammering on and on about some rich handsome lawyer who swept her off her feet. He was vacationing from upper Manhattan at his summer home in the Springs.  
  
Since then, every day for the last few weeks Joyce had spent the night with this Casanova. It made Buffy want to vomit violently in pure disgust.  
  
Digging into the deep abyss of her wardrobe, Buffy pulled out exactly what she was looking for, a cream colored button-up blouse with matching cardigan in tact on the wooden hanger. First Impressions were everything, right? And Buffy had to make the right imprint of the sweet dutiful daughter in the mind of what most likely to be her new stepfather. It was going to be dreadful.  
  
She already had her hands full keeping Joyce thinking she was still the dainty princess of Manchester Prep, not that it was a particular arduous task. With all the drinking and frequent black outs her mother had, it only took a few white lies and fabricated sleep over stories here and there to cover up her tracks, but now she was going to have her mother's new fling and his son to worry about.  
  
A stepbrother.  
  
God how those words left a foul taste in her mouth. Her body wanted to hurl itself down a flight of stairs on to something sharp, perhaps, at the nauseating thought of another head in the house to fight, feed, and fool. Despite the repulsion at the notion a step brother, somewhere deep down in the hindmost region of her mind toyed with the idea of how it would be to have a sibling.  
  
She, herself, was an only child. Buffy was sure that shortly after her mother had had her, Joyce got her tubes tied and then double knotted just for extra precautions. She was a mistake that ruin her mother's life as Joyce so loved to regularly remind her.  
  
There were no "what ifs" for Buffy when it came to this topic though, she was delighted Joyce never generated any more of the Summers' DNA out there and moreover that she was the only one in the litter. After all, Summer's women had a habit into turning into bitches.  
  
Anyway, she would have felt sorry for any child forced to have the negligent witch for a mother. The poor kid probably would have turned out as messed up as she was.  
  
Gently placing the clothes she took out from the closet on the bed, Buffy walked over to the armoire and pulled out the simple black Donna Karan skirt that went with everything.  
  
There, her ensemble was completed. She slid her curvaceous body into the clothes finding the blouse a little more tight than she remembered it being. Quickly slipping into her new Jimmy Choos, Buffy grabbed a comb tidying the golden blonde waves of her hair. She was a mendacious image of perfection and innocence. Lovely.  
  
Buffy placed the comb back on the table and turned towards the door.  
  
Time to meet the family. 


	2. Oh Brother!

Author's Notes: Glad you guys are enjoying the story. Let me quickly take this time to clear a few things up. The chapter beforehand was a prologue (or a literary exposition, whatever you want to call it lol). This chapter begins the story and is placed about 3 years after the prologue. Fear not my lovely readers, there will be gradual flashbacks of things that happened in the past (including the first meeting) in between chapters. Now since that's cleared up, onwards with the story!

Big gracious THANK YOUS to my super awesome reviewers: Korella May, Imzadi (BTW: hugs for the heads up on DK's spelling), Urangel, Piper- Envy2365, Snoopy, AngelRose03, Biscuit, and Skye-lark913!

"Oh, I-I-I don't know that w-we should be in here" Fred stuttered in a nervous hush, entering the empty office of her mother.  
  
"Trust me sweetheart," Angelus told the trembling Texan, taking her tiny hand into his much larger one as he lead her into the darkened room. He snuck glances back and forth ensuring that it was indeed vacant, "This will be fun".  
  
Once the pair slid quietly inside, Angelus gently close the door behind them leaving a soft click in the room's stillness.  
  
"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Fred looked up apprehensively at Angelus, "We could go back to my house where it's not dark and we won't get in trouble. There are lots of fun things we can do there like Chinese checkers or how about Scrabble? Everybody loves scrabble..."  
  
"Fred.", Angelus stated her name firmly as a parent would to their misbehaving child, in turn stopping the panicky babble in its tracks.  
  
He gazed smolderingly into the pale eyes of the petite girl, instantly making all inhibitions that once filled Fred dissolve into a puddle of mush.  
  
Angelus smiled to himself inside. Even when he died a hundred years from now, he knew if there was one thing he'd always be held in high esteem for was the way he could make any girl succumb to his will with just one of his trademark glances....well almost any girl.  
  
Truth be told, he was getting reasonably irritated by the girl's incessant chattering and child-like mannerisms.  
  
He honestly doubted if it was really worth bedding her if he had to put up with that annoying Texas accent for another second. No lay was worth his sanity. Yet he had to admit, the southern twang carried by her voice was cute at the beginning, but like everything about her, wore thin quickly.  
  
He shook off the thought of just deserting the poor girl alone in the office, leaving her sprawled naked on her mother's expensive mahogany desk in a pool of her own heat, left wondering when her prince charming will return. Nah, he couldn't do that to the lovely craftsmanship of the desk he thought to himself, despite the hours of hilarious banter it would provide for casual parties.  
  
"So whatcha wanna do?" Fred quivered still anxiously looking around as if something would pop up in the room to the catch the duo.  
  
Angelus gave a devilish smile, "I was hoping you'd tell me."  
  
Fred looked like a scared puppy against the towering manly frame of Angelus.  
  
"Tell me Fred," Angelus cooed silkily into her ear, carefully brushing a stray piece of frizzy hair behind it, "Do you like ice cream?"  
  
Fred looked slightly startled and surprise by his odd choice of questioning.  
  
She just nodded slowly not quite sure what to say in this predicament, but the words quickly came to her. "I once ate a whole pint of rocky road. Boy, was my mom mad at me. She just kept yelling about how I was exploiting food as a substitute for the suppressed emotions I-  
  
"Oh god, please stop" Angelus bit out forcefully cutting through Fred's meaningless ramble. There was only a certain level of punishment a man could take before he completely snaps and with Winifred Burkle that moment seemed to be coming sooner and sooner.  
  
Fred shut up immediately at the harshness of his voice and the irritated look on his face. A scared demeanor crossed her features.  
  
Angelus saw that and instantly softened his expression. If he was going to be getting the job done with Fred he couldn't use force or at least for now he couldn't. He needed her to feel comfortable with him.  
  
Gently, he caressed the side of her arm in slow smooth motions till he felt her loosen up. "Well you know how on a hot summer day when you have a nice delicious ice cream cone that you just can't wait to...eat"  
  
Fred blushed a bright a fiery red at his words unable to respond.  
  
"And then it starts to melt down. You can't let it get everywhere so you have to lick up the smooth creamy-"  
  
Fred gave a little hiccup at the uninhibited rawness of Angelus's words. She had never experience anything like this before. Being sheltered her entire life by her psychiatrist mother, she was lucky if she could even spend ten minutes alone with a boy in privacy. Now she had been with Angelus for what seemed like hours, experiencing too much too quickly. Her whole face was as red as a tomato and her wild curly hair was even more disheveled that usual.  
  
Angelus scanned Fred's tousled appearance. He knew the young girl was giving in to the new alien sensations that were rushing into her at once.  
  
"Just relax" he whispered before carefully leaning in grazing his lips against hers. Fred gave a little soft mew at the warm touch.  
  
As not to overwhelm her with more than her little demeanor could handle, he gradually intensified the kiss, periodically letting his tongue give brief strokes to hers.  
  
Angelus slowly pulled back from the kiss as Fred let out another mew in protest. Her swollen lips were trembling, longing achingly for the feel that befell upon them.  
  
"Did you enjoy that, Fred?" he breathed huskily.  
  
Fred simply nodded her head up and down vigorously hoping he'd continue with his ministrations.  
  
"You want to know what could make this even better?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
Angelus leaned in once again. Fred was ready opening her mouth ready for his, so it surprised her that this time he stopped just inches from her.  
  
"Why'd ya stop?" Fred looked up at Angelus's face, her eyes urgently pleading for him to once again adjoin his lips onto hers.  
  
Angelus feigned a look of deep thought before speaking, "Well sweetie, I just realized I did something for you and it wouldn't be fair if you didn't do anything for me would it?"  
  
Fred paused; thinking about his words she then shook her head slowly.  
  
"After all you wouldn't want to be selfish now. You want give as much as you get, right?"  
  
Fred nodded.  
  
"Good" Angelus smiled, "Now open up"  
  
"As you can see Manchester Prep carries a vast curriculum. Our goal is to help develop Faith into a outstanding young woman", Buffy paused for emphasis and then gave a warm smile to the two ladies seated across from her, "We know the importance that is placed on females to be independent while remaining her social graces in our modern society. That is why Manchester will make sure that the future of tomorrow is educated firmly with the skills needed to turn into respectable figures today"  
  
"That sounds wonderful, dear. Did you hear that Faith? Social Graces. If there is one thing I keep telling my Faith is that she needs to be more sociable."  
  
"Yeah....whatever" Faith mumbled looking around at the grand elegance of the capacious room. She found herself to be paying more attention to the delicate Victorian study oozing the posh sophistication only upper Manhattan could offer, ignoring the monotonous conversation of faux giggles between her mother and class president Buffy Summers.  
  
Both her mother and Buffy were dresses to kill, in black suits straight out of the runway, their fine hair delicately brushed and pinned up; not a single hair out of place. She imagined that they looked right out of a glossy picture from one of her father's high society living magazine or possible an issue of GQ. She was also aware how much she stood out like a sore thumb in her worn out cargo pants and faded tee.  
  
"So Faith, your mother tells me that you are very anxious to begin your first semester here at Manchester" Buffy beamed a friendly smile over to the dark haired girl. Faith shifted uncomfortable against the silky cushion of the love seat at the sudden presence of Buffy's attention.  
  
"I guess" Faith looked down, avoiding direct eye contact with the sugary blonde instead choosing to look at her twiddling thumbs.  
  
"Do you have in mind any of the elective courses you plan on taking? I heard you enjoy cultural arts"  
  
Faith moved on from her thumbs to toying with the few loose threads straying from hem of her shirt. "Then you heard wrong" she caustically muttered still trying to look like she was focused with the threads that were now really coming loose. Cheap fabric.  
  
"Faith!" Mrs. Wilkins scolded her daughter as she blushed with embarrassment, "I'm so sorry Buffy. I have to apologize for my daughter. You see she's just upset about being taken out of St. Catherine's so abruptly and than having to have to move away from her father...", she tried to explain.  
  
"It's alright Mrs. Wilkins. I understand transition is a hard thing and certainly not the easiest thing to go through especially during adolescence" Buffy gave a sympathetic look to Faith , "It's hard enough being a teen in a familiar environment, I couldn't possibly imagine how scared Faith must be, but I will be more than happy to show her around and help her adjust to Manchester. I'm sure she'll get familiar with it in no time. We have an extremely welcoming and didactic coed atmosphere."  
  
"Coed?", Faith's head popped up instantly at the word, her voice taking a tone of interest for the first time since her arrival, "So you mean there's going to be boys?"  
  
"Well of course."  
  
"And it's not like they're split up in different campuses or anything, right?"  
  
"Absolutely not, we at Manchester prep encourage the unity and working together with as many diverse people as possible. We know how necessary it is for the opposite sexes to cooperate in the future and we'd like to prepare our student for it as much as we can."  
  
"Cool", Faith eyes perked up, suddenly seeing things in a different light. Manchester didn't seem quite so bad anymore.  
  
Mrs. Wilkins frowned over the exchange between the two girls, "I actually believe that was one of the dissuading factors about this school" she mentioned matter of factly.  
  
Buffy and Faith turned to look at Mrs. Wilkins who was seated plainly on the loveseat, a look of pride which came from her last words plastered on her face.  
  
Buffy simply gave another warm smile, "I can assure you Mrs. Wilkins most of the boys at our school are respectable gentlemen. There are a few exceptions, however."  
  
"You stepbrother for instance?", Mrs. Wilkins tactlessly questioned.  
  
Buffy tried to stifle a laugh at the mention of Angelus, "I am very aware of my stepbrother, Angelus, and his... notorious reputation around our circle. Believe me, people like that don't get very far in life nor are they warmly received by most societies Faith and I shall be affiliated with."  
  
"That is such a relief dear, I simply can't imagine how such a wild and unruly rascal can come from such a prestigious upbringing. And your poor mother! My heart goes out to Joyce, I don't know how she deals with that boy." Mrs. Wilkins shook her head disapprovingly.  
  
"I'm sure she feels the same way, but I promise you have nothing to worry about." Buffy reassured Mrs. Wilkins who still looked hesitant.  
  
As if right on cue, after the last word left Buffy's lips, the unmistakable sound of the large foyer door slamming resonated through the house followed by a familiar obnoxious masculine voice "Buffy! I'm home!"  
  
"Speak of the devil"


	3. Afternoon at the Study

A/N: Sorry it took so long, this was one of those chapters I had to force myself out of the couch to write due to lack of inspiration, it rambles for a bit. Hopefully it's still good.  
  
Super Big Thank Yous Go Out To: Imzadi, Reese, Kendra3, Liz, Young Prodigy, Piper-Envy2365, Biscuit, Kerimack, Snoopy, and Rain!

Buffy tried desperately to keep the fake smile plastered on, as her heart silently prayed that Angelus would pass briskly by the study, without notice to them and lock himself into his room as usual. There was no such luck.  
  
The wood doors of the study swung open revealing Angelus in all his glory with his casual Armani suit and sunglasses.  
  
"Hey Buff" he cockily smiled.  
  
He wasted no time in strolling across the room over to the loveseat where Mrs. Wilkins and Faith sat. With each step he made sure he made his presence was known in the room, paying no attention to the angry glare Buffy was shooting in his direction.  
  
"Well who's this beautiful creature?" Angelus walked up to Faith tilting his sunglasses indiscreetly to check out the raven haired, making his motions clear to everyone in the room. Faith giggled stupidly at the sudden attention from the handsome stallion in front of her.  
  
"And her even more beautiful sister" his gaze shifted over to Mrs. Wilkins whose reaction, unlike her daughter's, was void of amusement.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. The situation to befriend Faith was already a brutally nauseating task as it was. Adding her stepbrother into the mix was just making it more the worst.  
  
"Angelus" Buffy spoke up in a sickeningly pleasant voice, interrupting her stepbrother's disgusting flirtation, "Don't you have somewhere to be?"  
  
Buffy made sure to give him a sharp look at the end of her query to give stress to her point.  
  
He turned around letting her piercing stare ricochet off him, unaffected, which only brought forth more annoyance from the blonde. He looked at her and just grinned, "Actually no I'm free all afternoon"  
  
'Well then we should be going" Mrs. Wilkins said standing up.  
  
Faith didn't appear to have been listening to her mother's words, as she remained seated in a trance, seemingly engrossed in staring at the clothed chest of Angelus.  
  
"Faith!"  
  
At the sound of her mother's voice she was startled back to reality. She got up hesitantly, never peeling her shy eyes away from Angelus once.  
  
"It was lovely to meet you, Buffy" Mrs. Wilkins roughly took the hand of Faith like a child's, dragging her away resembling an unyielding child who needed to be dragged away from the toy store window , "We must do this again sometime when we won't be so rudely interrupted". She made sure to send a pointed glare off to Angelus at the last word. He shifted his eyes to side pretending not to notice.  
  
"The pleasure was all mine" Buffy smiled brightly as she helped the elderly woman work out of the posh study, "Consuela will show you to the door. Thank you again for Mrs. Wilkins for coming and introducing me to Faith. I'm sure will be the best of friends, won't we?"  
  
"Whatever," Faith mumbled, obviously sad to be leaving her new male acquaintance. She took one last look at Angelus she followed he mother out.  
  
Once the study's doors shut, the smile instantly fell from Buffy's face into an irritated scowl.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Buffy turned to face Angelus.  
  
"Relax Buff, I'm just playing around" Angelus laughed as he made his way over to the liquor cabinet. The lock on that thing was more for decoration as an emblem of responsibility for their parents rather than actually serving its implied purpose.  
  
"Playing around? Well I would appreciate it if you played around and tried to get laid on your own time"  
  
"Hey" Angelus objected while rummaging through the cabinet. He took out a bottle of Brandy and two glasses, "First off you know I never have to "try" to get laid"  
  
Buff rolled her eyes at the comment.  
  
Smoothly, Angelus took the bottle and poured the amber tinted liquid into the glasses, "Secondly, why do seem like more of a bitch today, Buffy?"  
  
Buffy plopped down on the ruby canvas chair.  
  
"The truth? It's Faith"  
  
"What about her?" Angelus asked walking to Buffy and handing her one of the glasses.  
  
She took the glass from Angelus before speaking,"Remember Parker Abrams?"  
  
"As in your ex-boyfriend Parker?" Angelus took a sip of his Bandy.  
  
"Exactly. As you remember he broke up with me last winter after the annual Snowflake Formal. In his words he 'needed someone gentle and more compassionate to his needs and feeling'"  
  
"Faith"  
  
"You're on a roll today", Buffy methodically moved the glass closer to her crimson shaded lips, teasing the rim against them not yet taking a drink, "Anyway, that relationship didn't last long after someone "anonymously" tipped off her mother about Mr. Abrams's intentions. Mrs. Wilkins instantly pulled young Faith from out of grasp from her potential suitor. Thus destroying the duo's blossoming romance, but of course now the Botox injected mommy wants me to take her dimwitted lamppost daughter and light her up, showing her the ropes of Manchester, not realizing, however, it would take more power generated than humanly possible to light up that moron"  
  
With that ending note, Buffy threw her head back and gulped down the liquor.  
  
Angelus laughed silently as he looked at the scene before him. Buffy was absolutely gorgeous when she was pissed off.  
  
Shaking off the drink, Buffy looked questioningly at Angelus, "So may I inquire what have you've been doing this afternoon?"  
  
"Winifred Burkle"  
  
Buffy choked at the name, "Burkle? As in Patricia Burkle your psychiatrist!?"  
  
"What can I say?" Angelus responded casually, toying with the vines of the office fern hanging by the fireplace, "She charged too much".  
  
Buffy laughed at Angelus's remark. Their relationship was not that of your typical stepsiblings. It was actually quite contradictory to it. Rather than bickering and the occasional grin and bear family bonding session like so many white collar Americans, their rapport was based on shared common boredom. To most outside looking in, the lives of the duo would be nothing but a glamorous limo ride of money, lust, and power. But those people didn't know what they're talking about. Their understanding of one another was a complexity no one else had the capacity to grasp, or more precisely no one ever bothered to try to grasp.  
  
"I swear Angelus, if you don't quite sticking your dick into anything with a pulse one day you are going to catch something. Probably from one of your darling admirers"  
  
Angelus smiled at the faint hint of jealousy no one else but him could be capable of detecting, "Oh come Buff, you of all people should know how painfully tedious life at Manchester is. I'm just finding some entertainment while doing a great service for these girls. Giving them a lesson in life they'll take with them forever"  
  
Buffy arched her eyebrow questioningly, "By fucking then leaving them?"  
  
"Call it a lesson of great pleasure and pain," Angelus took a seat on the burgundy love seat across from his stepsister, putting his feet up on his stepmother's adored coffee table.  
  
"Just make sure you keep it wrapped" Buffy sweetly smiled, then continued with a more stern tone, "The last thing we need for this family is a high profiled power struggle between us and some bimbo and my future nephew or niece trying to weasel their way into my future fortune"  
  
"You mean our future fortune" Angelus corrected her.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. The unholy matrimony between their lovesick parents had only spawned two good things. One of which, being the companionship between Angelus and herself; the other being the richest merging of two bank accountants this side of Manhattan had ever witnessed. The fortune their two families had grown to possess rivaled that of the other socialites in their exclusive circle, making them the envy of every country club and gated community.  
  
"Fine, our future fortune. But you know, Angelus, we don't see one cent until both our sweet doting parents are regretfully six feet under. And at the rate they're going it seems by the time we receive our inheritance the only item of luxury we'll be able to appreciate is a gold walker," Buffy frowned.  
  
"Cheer up, sis", Angelus smiled comfortingly, "I'm sure your alcoholic gold digging dried up shrew of a mother will eventually drink her plastic blow up self into oblivion"  
  
Buffy's eyes gave a twinkle at her stepbrother's words before smiling just as he had, "As I'm sure your impotent philandering bastard father will contract a viral STD"  
  
"Touch  
  
"So remember till we get our independent share of the inheritance, you keep your stronghold investments in rubbers"  
  
Angelus mockingly put his hand on his chest and tried to look surprise "I am shocked, Buffy. I can't believe you think I wouldn't know the game by now. You of all people should be aware that I always protect what is mine. I have my fun, and then the mess that is left over is usually taken care of with no inconvenience for me."  
  
Buffy let out a chuckle, "Angelus, how is it that in a single day you manage to find countless of girls to seduce and destroy, humiliating them to all, making their reputation the living joke on the streets of Manhattan, and yet still find countless more eager girls the next day to rinse and repeat?"  
  
"Easy. These preppy upper-class Manhattan girls are at their sexual awakening, starving for rebellion and identity for themselves. But most of all love. Having never experience either, they delude themselves into believing that sex is equated to love"  
  
Buffy nodded, "I see"  
  
"The inner slut is already there buried deep down within all the other taboos. I simply take what is there and manipulate it. All it takes is a little charm and those few kind words they are desperately to hear. It's very simple, too simple."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean there's hardly ever a challenge anymore. These boring blue-blooded debutantes practically fall into my bed. There was a time when I had to study plan each of my moves like a hunter caught in the exhilaration of the hunt. Now all it takes is a few compliments and smiles before I have my prey they're in my bed, legs up, and begging for more. I'm an artist without colors, a poet sans romanticism...." Angelus stared off into a distance reciting each word with longing.  
  
Buffy folded her hands and leaned forward, her sapphire eyes becoming exactly parallel to Angelus, "Well you're in luck because I have a proposition for you" 


	4. FlashBack Initial Meetings

A/N-Hey! I just wanted to tell you guys that chapters are going to be posted between longer intervals now. The is due to many contributing factors like school work (yes, in the summer it is absurd), library volunteer work (it's ironic that of all places a library is one my least likely places I can read and write), and lack of creativity in putting the ideas in my mind onto paper (in this case the computer screen). Anyway so expect delays. Thank you for understanding. Plus real quick this is a Flashback chapter. I know all of you are thinking "_what a waste! I had to wait so long for a stupid flashback?! Where's the Good Stuff!?"_. I say to you people, simply calm down and slowly put down the knife. The Flashbacks are necessary and crucial to the plot as well as the understanding of the next chapter. Well my spew in finally over.  
  
Super-Size Hugs go out to: Imzadi, BAShipper101, Reese, Kerimack, Tariq, Charlie Maxwell, miss-ange, and AngelRose4,

"Ethan, this is my daughter Elizabeth Anne Summers," Joyce beamed proudly into the eyes of her new boyfriend, not paying an ounce of attention to her daughter, until she roughly shoved Buffy frontward for Ethan to admire.  
  
Buffy nearly tripped forward as she was thrust in front of Ethan by her shameless mother. She quickly regained her poise and smiled courteously, gritting her teeth, as she extended her arm out to Ethan, "Hello Mr. Rayne. Please call me Buffy".  
  
"Well hello there Buffy," Ethan shook her hand, "Your mother tells me much about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Rayne," Buffy cooed batting her eyelashes; the only action that restrained her from rolling her eyes.  
  
Buffy painfully attempted to stifle down the laughter that was in danger of coming out. She knew this stud muffin her mother went on and on about wasn't going to exactly be the shiniest apple of the bushel. After all, her mother's taste in men was about as polished as rust. Still, she didn't prepare herself for the pitiful image of man's midlife crisis at its worst that stood in front of her. For a man who was supposed worth millions he sure didn't look it by the way he dressed. He wore a gaudy grey silk suit with alligator skin shoes, making an annoying squeak every time he took a step. His physique was no where near impressive and was about as spectacular as the obvious dye job on his hair. This was going to be more painful than she thought.  
  
"Well let me introduce to my son Angelus" Ethan motioned to the side of him.  
  
Buffy turned her head; in critiquing Ethan she had not even realized that there was someone else in the room. She glanced over next to Ethan and her heart stopped. The man that stood before her now was the shining opposite of his father. He was tall and handsome like so many of the other boys at Manchester she grew up with, but there was something different about him that made her stomach flutter up. Buffy quickly pushed down the feeling; he was just another boy after all and nothing else. Another stupid boy who grew up with daddy's money, cars, and praise: ripe for her manipulating.  
  
"It's nice to meet your acquaintance, Angelus," Buffy gave a bright smile sticking her arm out as before.  
  
The tiny blonde goddess had instantly captured Angelus's full attention as soon as she had sauntered into the room wearing that teasing little number. His father had forced him to attend this afternoon soiree with his new girlfriend. It wasn't something he was looking forward. Personally he would have preferred checking out the all girls school located just north of town. However, looking at Buffy he was glad he decided to stick it out, hopefully by the end of the day he'd be rewarded by sticking it to. He had always found blondes to be immensely enjoyable. As an added bonus she was cute. Innocence had always been a turn on for him and from what he could tell his stepsister to be was oozing with it.  
  
He grinned to himself, looked like today wasn't going to be an entire waste.  
  
"Likewise," Angelus took her hand, surprised the delicate flower in front of him had such a firm grip.  
  
The two remained locked in their handshake, as they just stared into one another void of emotion. They silently studied each other, both very aware what the other was doing.  
  
"Well now that we got the introductions out of the way, Ethan and me are going to be taking a trip to the his summer home in the Hamptons," Joyce said promptly, breaking up the Buffy and Angelus. She took the arm of Ethan as she brushed past the children.  
  
The couple hurriedly walked towards the door, stopping a few steps short of reaching it to pick up the packed suitcases that seemed to magically appear all of a sudden behind the couch.  
  
"You two can stay here to get more acquainted with one another if you want," Joyce said, not even looking at Buffy or Angelus, focusing rather on busily picking up the healthy pile of luggage, handing the much larger flower embroider cases to Ethan. Once the last of the bags had been tossed over to Ethan, the couple finally turned to face their kids.  
  
"The two of you learn to get along because something tells me our two families are about to get very close," Ethan drawled as he stared fondly into the reciprocating eyes of Joyce. The two lovebirds remained in their dreamy stance for a moment, basking in one another. Over on the other side of the room, their two children simultaneously rolled their eyes.  
  
Joyce was first to break off the loving gaze. She picked up one of her tinier suitcases and took Ethan's arm, "Don't make a mess" she muttered directing a sharp warning look to her daughter. Ethan and Joyce then turned around as they left the room without as much as a goodbye.  
  
Angelus and Buffy just stood there in silence, both still staring at the empty space where their negligent parents had just been.  
  
Buffy wasn't surprised her mother had just taken off like that with less than a moment's notice, she was in fact shock her mother had even mentioned she was leaving. She usually forgot that part as well when she took one of her "trips".  
  
"So Buffy," Angelus spoke up, breaking the awkward silence in the room.  
  
Buffy ran over her daily planner in her mind, she had foolishly cleared her itinerary for the day thinking that this family gathering would have droned endlessly on for the better part of it. Now that her massage appointment at the most elite spa in New York was rescheduled and her friends had gone there without her she was stuck at the penthouse with her likely future stepbrother. Of course, when life gives you lemons you make lemonade, she smiled inwardly at the delightful proverb. It looked like she had to improvise her entertainment today, beginning with the man in front of her: Angelus.  
  
"Elizabeth," Buffy interjected curtly, "My name is Elizabeth".  
  
Angelus stared peculiarly at her for a moment, still taking in the breathtaking sight of the beautiful, but potentially derange blonde, "You just said call me Buffy a couple of minutes ago".  
  
"I said for your father to call me Buffy. You on the other hand must call me Elizabeth," Buffy explained.  
  
Angelus smirked, "And why is that Elizabeth". He made sure to stress her name for the princess's liking. Buffy stalked around Angelus, a playful grin played on her lips, "Because you need to earn that privilege. I only let people I like or want something from to call me that". Buffy came to a stop in front of Angelus, "And unfortunately Angelus, you are in neither categories".  
  
Angelus was taken back from Buffy's response; of course he didn't let that reflect in his appearance. He was a master in the art of keeping his emotions at bay. He was about to open his mouth ready to hurl out another one of his charming replies, when he suddenly closed it. She wasn't one of the average ordinary air head he was so had gotten so use to banging. She was different. She was playing with him. He could play too he thought.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you were one of those girls," Angelus causally brushed off.  
  
Buffy knew she was walking right into his little verbal trap, but she couldn't help letting her curiosity get the best of her, "And what type of girl would that be?"  
  
"An uptight feminist lesbian with a stick shoved up her ass," Angelus offhandedly replied. He waited for her startled reaction, but found that she didn't even flinch once at his comment. The haughty girls that he knew would usually be a rage of bewilderment by now; ready to complain to whomever that had the time of day to listen.  
  
He was deeply intrigued by the airiness that stilled remained around Buffy. She wasn't ruffled up or upset and because of that he, if possible, was even more attracted to her than before.  
  
Buffy knew that most boys with whom she grew up with were taught early on to bite their tongue, and remain courteous and a gentleman to girls or at least until they got what they wanted. Angelus, however, was a contradiction to this rule. No man had ever spoken to her that way. Angelus didn't feel the need to be kind or courtly with her. She loved it.  
  
"I assure you Angelus that I'm not a feminist and I am in fact extremely into boys even though I must admit that this meeting is quickly changing that conception, also I do not have a stick up my ass, but let me promise you that even if there ever was something, it wouldn't belong to you"  
  
Angelus's eyes widened at the lovely imagery she conjured up in his mind. This spunky little firecracker was turning him on to no end.  
  
"You know you're so hot when you talk dirty," Angelus chuckled, "You should do it more often. It suits you".  
  
"How do you know I don't?" Buffy questioned titling her head in amusement.  
  
Angelus started walking towards the door. He would have had no objections in spending the rest of the day and even more welcomingly the night with the golden haired beauty, but he wasn't sure he could be held accountable for the actions that would have also occurred.  
  
He couldn't let her get the upper hand in this game. He wanted her and she knew that, arming her with a certain power. No matter how far lust went, he thought, he still wasn't going to be turned into her little lapdog appeasing her every whim. He promised himself once that no girl would ever possess him, and Buffy was no different, regardless of the connection he felt with her or the aching he felt in the familiar part of his anatomy.  
  
He delivered her a little half smile as he passed Buffy, "Let's just say I know girls, Elizabeth".  
  
He got closer to the doorways when a sound cut through the air, "Angelus!"  
  
Buffy didn't know why she had felt the need to call out his name, or the desperate yearning she had for him to not leave. She had wanted boys before, but never this much. This foreign feeling scared her. She shook the thought out of her head, there was no way she was becoming an obedient Stepford wife to any man, including Angelus. She quenched the uncontrollable urge to throw her arms around his masculine frame and just beg him to take her. She had to remain composed and graceful; a chore she knew how to do exceptionally well, yet the deed seemed harder and harder the longer she was with Angelus.  
  
Angelus turned around to face her at the sound of her frantic call.  
  
"Call me Buffy" 


	5. Place Your Bets

Author's Note: Wow...this is the longest chapter I think I have ever written. My eyes are all fuzzy and I literally think I am about to drop dead. I was really procrastinating with this story so I decided to get comfy over at my desk, turn up the Coldplay (it inspires me), crack open the dictionary and force myself to type nonstop till my hands cramped up. Three long nights later this chapter was born. Seriously, though the only thought that got me typing were you guys, the wonderful reviewers. It was all because of them I think I now have carpal tunnel syndrome. I love you guys. P.S this chapter picks up directly where Chapter 3 ended (the one before the flashback) so feel free to refresh. Also note that I did not proofread it because like I can't look at the computer monitor for one more second.  
  
...And the award for most supportive reviewer is....IT'S A TIE!!!! Congratulations to: Imzadi, Piper-Envy 2365, Rain, Snoopy, Reese, Tariq, urangel, Krissy!

  
  
Angelus smirked and leaned in just as close as Buffy did, increasing the parallelism between the two, "Well it depends what kind of position would that be?" he rasped.  
  
Buffy shook her head at Angelus's gauche innuendo. She should have known her stepbrother well enough to know that he was going to take full advantage over her choice of wording to twist it into some kind of vulgar sexual allusion.  
  
"Would you mind, Angelus, for a single second to pull your depraved little head out of that oversexed world you live in where you rule as god to that crazy village of nymphomaniacs, and join in me in what we call an adult conversation," Buffy scolded playfully, but still insinuating impatience.  
  
Angelus took a deep breath and appeared in thought for a moment before opening his mouth, "You know I could have made several different, equality debauch comments from that, right?"  
  
"I am well aware," Buffy said dryly, "But there's time for that later. In the mean time there is still the matter of my proposition for us to discuss".  
  
"Depends. What do I have to do?" Angelus said leaning back to situate himself more comfortably onto the plush velvet of the love seat.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened to saucers and her face transformed into a huge grin, "What you do best of course: Seduce".  
  
Buffy waited for her words to settle in and impact onto Angelus.  
  
Across from her, Angelus continued to lean back against the couch, showing no sign of interest at Buffy's words. An apathetic expression plastered on his face.  
  
Buffy saw no reaction from Angelus and her grin fell slightly in disappointment. She had been hoping she would have had made more of an impression on him than it seemed to have. She just had to try a little harder she thought.  
  
Buffy rose up from her seat, picking up a folded magazine that was resting on the top of the end table. She took a few steps towards Angelus, the click of her sharp heels resonated in the study's lingering acoustics.  
  
She tossed the magazine up towards Angelus and the periodical landed with a ruffle on his Armani clad lap.  
  
Angelus glanced at Buffy and then to the glossy print of undoubtedly a piece of bubble gum teenage propaganda that cluttered the newsstands and checkout counters of drugstores everywhere.  
  
"Aren't you a little too old to be reading this?" Angels arched his eyebrow up at Buffy.  
  
"Just read it," Buffy commanded wryly.  
  
He had no intention of taking up his stepsister's proposition whatever it may be. Hadn't she heard a word he just said? He was at his breaking point of teenage sex pots and quite frankly it was sad by the age of 20 he had conquered and reached the pinnacle of the sexual hierarchy. A part of him was even debating on whether it was time to settle down. He decided to humor her anyway and silently read the embellished article.  
  
Buffy couldn't help looking on as he read. She would never admit it to herself but even when he was doing practically nothing there was this smoldering quality to him.  
  
She moved behind the loveseat where he was seated so she could look over his shoulder. She stood behind him for a moment before placing her well manicured hand on Angelus's firm shoulder as he continued to take in the article. As the seconds ticked she slowly trailed her hand upwards slow and sensually. Once her hand had reached the nape of his neck she repeated her motions with her other hand on the corresponding shoulder.  
  
Angelus tried desperately to concentrate on the article at hand. For some reason, whenever Buffy touched him he responded in a way even he couldn't describe. Other girls they could be practically huffing and puffing, blowing and sucking him like was no tomorrow and yet he still couldn't manage to find himself half as attentive to them as he was when he was with Buffy. He took deep breaths. Focusing all his will power in getting through the article, he finally took his last deep breath when he reached the end of the last excruciating sentence. He tossed the magazine onto to the coffee table in front of him and threw his head back meeting his gaze to Buffy's.  
  
"Well?" Angelus asked staring at Buffy. He had read the article and found himself still as confused and in complete puzzlement as before. The article was an exposé on the sanctity of virginity, more precisely young girls who choose to preserve themselves till after marriage. The focal point of the article was an interview with one of those teenage girls choosing to wait, a girl named Cordelia Chase.  
  
Buffy looked down, both hands still resting at the nap of his neck, "Do you accept?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"I still don't what this proposition entails," Angelus questioned shaking his head.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Buffy began innocently, "Your specialty lies in the art of seduction. I need you to work your magic and seduce Cordelia".  
  
"And why is that?" Angelus wondered. He had found the article a slightly droll read, but not quite his type of magazine. For some reason he couldn't picture himself enjoying an article when on the next page was dedicated to getting the right support from your bra.  
  
"Because she's exactly what her name implies: chaste. She's pure, innocent, a paradigm of virtue. Everything that is right with the world she embodies. It's almost sickening how much goodness she exuberates," Buffy bit out bitterly, tightening her grip on Angelus.  
  
"And why does this concern me?" Angelus asked, boredom still clouding his face.  
  
"Well you said you were looking for a challenge," Buffy crouched down so her lips could get closer to Angelus's ear, "I couldn't think of a more fitting challenge than Queen Virgin Mary herself," she murmured silkily.  
  
Angelus was hooked. "Go on," he signaled for Buffy to continue.  
  
"Well just think about what it could mean for your reputation. You would become infamous, idolized, a living legend...if you seduce our young precious Cordelia" Buffy cooed, her mouth becoming alarmingly close to Angelus's ear.  
  
Angelus was miles pass the point of intrigue now, but then again it could be also attributed to the fact that his beautiful stepsister was just a few inches short of practically sticking her tongue in his ear. He had always loved the idea of being worshipped, held on the highest pedestal in front of all to adore. What man wouldn't? If he could conquer Cordelia, that would be his greatest victory, the crowning achievement to top off his reign of hedonistic exploits.  
  
"Well what do say, tiger, are you up for it?" Buffy purred nuzzling the side of his face.  
  
Angelus thought for a moment, ready to agree when the matter of geography crossed his mind, "Wait a minute princess, the article said Cordelia lived in Connecticut. How exactly am I suppose to seduce her if I am in Manhattan?"  
  
Buffy crouched back up and walked over towards the other side to where she sat before, doing it all with an "I know something you don't know" type of grin on her face. She plopped back down on the canvas chair, "This is where the deal gets even sweeter. Remember how due to some unfortunate circumstances last semester Manchester lost their beloved headmaster?"  
  
"I wouldn't call getting caught with a sixteen year old student in the girls' bathroom an unfortunate circumstance," Angelus thoughtfully noted.  
  
"Well the board of trustees has selected his replacement who coincidentally happens to be Professor Gregory Chase, devoted educator and loving father to Cordelia, and beginning September, it appears that his precious little angel will be matriculating with the rest of the silver spoon scholars of Manchester," Buffy explained, a smile crossing her lips like a cat in cream. She knew Angelus would be all ears now. He could never resist nailing an object power or more accurately the treasures of powerful people.  
  
Angelus's full attention was instantly snatched up. He couldn't believe what he just heard. His mind soared in the thought and in the wondrous possibilities. The headmaster's virginal only daughter? This was a fantasy come true for any boy at Manchester, but unlike the other boys at Manchester, he had a chance.  
  
Angelus's eyes lighten like a kid. He'd be stupid not to take this up. Not only would he be hailed as one of the ultimate playboys who ever lived, but deflowering Cordelia would cement his mark in upper Manhattan's history forever.  
  
This would be a once in lifetime chance...for him. He didn't quite understand why Buffy was so keen in having him seduce Cordelia. He knew her. Buffy wasn't the type of girl to present fortunate opportunities for other people without some kind of personal gain for herself. He had no clue what she was up to, but he intended to find out.  
  
"What's in it for you?" Angelus questioned interrogatively, eyeing his stepsister suspiciously.  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" Buffy replied with a faux gullibility.  
  
"I mean I know you Buffy. You wouldn't tell me about Cordelia, queen of virgins, just so my reputation would get a big boost up. You are getting something out of it and I want to know what it is," Angelus ordered.  
  
Buffy turned her to the side to look at Angelus, "You've been with me for three years now, Angelus. You should already know what I'm receiving out of this".  
  
"Humor me anyway"  
  
"I'm getting the extreme perverse pleasure of watching sweet little Cordelia fall from grace. Like you I get bored. Unlike you I can't go around screwing and snorting it up. My repute would be... irreparable to say the least if anyone was to catch me. So I have to get off in other ways. Nothing sounds better watching Cordelia become humiliated, demoralize, and to top it all off turn into just another one of your whores," Buffy explained.  
  
Angelus knew that his stepsister was being partly truthful in her intentions. She did things like this all the time, however, he felt there was more to it; there also had to be another reason, "I don't accept that answer," Angelus stated.  
  
"Well you have to" Buffy snapped curtly, "Enough with 21 questions. Are you taking the challenge or not?"  
  
"In that's the case: Not" Angelus replied back.  
  
The answer startled Angelus as much as Buffy. He couldn't believe he said that. This was a prospect that had limitless power to solidify his reputation in gold forever. This was an opportunity no heterosexual male could deny, especially him and he had had chosen to reject it! That had been his instantaneously reply. He wondered what could have say that. Maybe he was growing a conscience? Nah, he knew why. He hated when Buffy kept stuff from him. He was the one who knew all her secrets and he was the one she'd go to when something was on her mind. They were completely open with one another. She was his soul mate...in the platonic sense of course.  
  
Buffy couldn't believe her ears. Had she heard Angelus correctly? Did he just decline to deflower the headmaster's virginal daughter? This couldn't be right she thought. Angelus was intelligent when it came to matters like this. He knows what screwing Cordelia could do for him and he had out right refused it. Buffy thought fast, her mind running with a solution to make Angelus see what he was giving up. An idea lighted up in her head.  
  
"You can't do it can you?" Buffy taunted.  
  
Angelus's head snapped up. She had touched a nerve, "What did you just say?"  
  
"You heard me. You're getting kind of old Angelus. I honestly don't really think you have what it takes anymore. You've been wasting all your time screwing girls like Winifred Burkle, an easy lay. Maybe you're finding yourself in a comfortable rut. If you ask me, a good girl like Cordy is out of the league of your usual parade of sluts and bimbos. Quite frankly, I don't think you can seduce her," Buffy continued her tirade and abuse on Angelus's ego.  
  
Angelus got up angrily. He was fully aware he was playing into the trap Buffy set for him, but this was still a matter of his pride. As a male he felt obligated to protect it.  
  
"I can seduce Cordelia," Angelus fumed, fists clenched. No one had ever doubted his skilled ability to make girls drop like flies and onto his bed because no one had ever had a reason to. He had succeeded in pretty much every girl he chose to have. He didn't understand why he felt such a nagging to prove himself to Buffy. He tried to placate the rage that was slowing rising in him. Anger, that's what she wanted and he couldn't let her have it.  
  
Buffy smiled at the response she was evoking in Angelus with her sly comment. He may be a playboy prodigy even Hugh Hefner would be envious of, but in the end it still boiled down to the little fact was a typical male. A chiseled rugged gorgeous specimen of a man, yet a man no less.  
  
Suddenly a brilliant idea entered Buffy's mind, "Care to make a little wager on that?"  
  
Angelus was pretty much calm now, looking particularly intrigued and suspect of her motives at the same time, "What do you have in mind?"  
  
Buffy took a deep breath and mused inwardly, she mulled over the vast inventory of Angelus, mentally picking out what she could take that'd suit her liking. She finally found something she could really enjoy.  
  
After a few second Buffy began to speak slowly, "If you are not able to bed Cordelia I get that tasty little car of yours".  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Angelus scoffed, "No deal, that car is a one of a kind, custom designed jaguar XKR convertible with a 4.2 liter V8 engine. It goes form zero to 60 in five seconds! I'd be crazy to give I up to you," Angelus explained to a car dyslexic Buffy. She just sat patiently as Angelus spoke, letting the automobile lingo bounce right off her unfazed. The only thing she knew about the car was that it was a jag, it was silver, and Angelus loved it, ergo she wanted it.  
  
"Oh come on, Angelus," Buffy begged playfully, "I would just love that silver bad boy to take around town on my shopping sprees".  
  
Angelus didn't know if should be insulted by that comment. He looked at her lying on the chair, a sweet puppy dog expression and her hand together in a begging pose, at the same time pushing out her cleavage out. "Fine Buffy, I'll put my car at stake, only if what I get if I win is worth it"  
  
Buffy shifted her head to the side thinking about what she could proffer. She didn't really possess anything he didn't already have a version of, except for an extensive closet of the most expensive designer clothing coming from every part of the world.  
  
"How about my winter lodge in the Alps?"  
  
"No way, that lodge isn't even worth half as much as the custom leather interior of my jag. I want something better," Angelus demanded, taking a step closer to Buffy.  
  
Buffy sighed and threw her head back running over what she could give. This was harder than she thought. The one problem with bargaining with another rich kid was that they have everything you have when it came to objects and money. Buffy paused her train of thought, remembering one the few beneficial lessons her mother had ever taught her that did not involve some sort of alcoholic beverage: everybody wants something.  
  
Buffy grinned and got up from her seat, "I know what I can give you that's worth just as much your precious car".  
  
Angelus stared at her apprehensively. There was nothing in the world that could make him put his car on the line. He clearing his throat before speaking, "And what would that be?"  
  
"Me," Buffy continued to grin getting closer and closer to Angelus.  
  
Buffy wished she had a camera, to capture Angelus's face when she had told him what she was putting up. Mr. Play it cool became a misnomer for a moment. Wide eyed, the color rushed to his face and his mouth dropped. Shock graced his feature  
  
Angelus swallowed hard, "Would you mind elaborating?"  
  
"Of course," Buffy said as she slid her hands around his neck, "I become all yours for one night. You could do whatever your heart desires." She made sure to annunciate the word "whatever".  
  
"What makes you think I'd want you?" Angelus countered, quickly losing any composure or sense left in him as her sweet Chanel perfume hit his nose, warning his body she was getting dangerously close.  
  
"Don't try to be play with me Angelus. I know you've wanted me since the first time you laid your pretty little brown eyes on me," Buffy closed off the small gap between their two bodies. She leaned against him and got on her tip toes so she could whisper into Angelus's ear, "Admit it. It kills you that a goody two shoes like Riley Finn got there before you ever did".  
  
Angelus's breathing became ragged. He did want her, he had always wanted her. What spilled from those lovely lips were truths he had kept bottled inside for three years. Riley Finn, Buffy's long time boyfriend, had indeed captured Buffy before him.  
  
The two pair seemed fit for one another as far as the outside world was concern. Buffy was the student body president and Riley was the blue- blooded captain of the basketball team. Together they were the king and queen of Manchester, attending every single dance and pep rally hand in hand. Angelus simply hated Riley, everything about him pissed Angelus off. From the way Riley always felt the need to suck up to others like a stupid dog looking for praise, to the fact he was with Buffy. He was a gawking idiot with enough intelligence to fill a thimble.  
  
Through time, Angelus was able to convince himself Riley was simply with Buffy for her reputation's sake, pure eye candy to further the good girl image she had going on for her. She was just using him like she used others. Buffy had never said anything to dispute that reasoning, however, she had never said anything to prove it either. That was the only thing Buffy never shared with him, the status of the relationship between Riley and her. Whenever he'd asked she would always grin and say that it was none of his business. He really hated Riley with an fiery passion.  
  
He carefully moved his hands and put them at her waist. He had never been as close as he was now to Buffy. Even with his renowned reputation filled with plenty of gorgeous women, when he was with Buffy he was different. He couldn't concentrate on the seduction; he could only concentrate on her. His hormones raged as if he was fourteen year old boy and the coolness that once defined him was sent paddling the other direction.  
  
Buffy slowly leaned in for a kiss. The moment their lips met, both of them became lost in one another. Reveling in the feel of each other, the kiss intensified. Their movements became more and more dramatic as they struggled to deepen the kiss.  
  
Buffy wrenched herself away breathlessly, despite every protest from her body. She had no idea he was such a fantastic kisser. If she continued she'd lose the upper hand quickly and there would be no more incentive for the bet for her to offer. She had to catch her breath and put a stop to this.  
  
"So what do say?" Buffy licked her lips, her breathing slowly becoming steadier.  
  
"Deal".


	6. Teen SCene Interview

AN: This isn't really a chapter, but someone mentioned to me it would be funny if I included the interview that Angelus and Buffy read so we could get a better idea about Cordelia's character. I haven't really been working on this story as I should have for a while so I decided to just quickly penned this for all of you very patient readers as a way to fill the GWP void; kind of like nicotine when you stop smoking, but as we all know nothing can suffice for the real thing, so I promise the story will resume after this and so will the "Thanks" section. Enjoy!  
  
** The Waiting Game**  
  
Recently we here at Teen Scene Magazine caught up with Cordelia Chase, 18, of Greenwich, Conn., one of many girls in the United States swept up in the growing trend, began by hit reality pop star Jessica Simpson, of waiting till after you are married before engaging in any type of sexual act. In fact this trend has taken off so much in the last few years girls like Cordelia are organizing clubs in their school dedicated to this new lifestyle and joining in what they call "The Waiting Game".  
  
TS. Why did you decide to stray from the majority in high school and decide to wait?

CC. Well first off, I believe that the idea the majority of high school student are sex crazed hormonal animals is a misconception (laughs). This is actually more frequent than we think and I find that this is actually more of the majority as oppose to the minority. I have decided to keep my virginity till I am married because, besides the fact I am a catholic, is that the intimate act and deep feelings associated with it is special and something you share only with your soul mate. It reinforces the sacred bond between man and wife and doubles as the physical representation of love. Your sexuality is your sacred temple you must preserve until you find some you truly love and trust enough to enter it.  
  
TS. Do you ever find peer pressure a problem?

CC. No, I am extremely devout and dedicated to my promise to myself. I have great willpower and self-restraint over my hormones. It's funny, but I don't find myself tempted at all.  
  
TS. So kids don't ridicule or tease you at school?

CC. They are so extremely understanding that I have even started an association in my school for other girls like me called "The Purees" (pronounced Pew-rays). Members sign a pledge to keep their virginity till they are married. We also raise money for shelters dedicated to helping former prostitutes get back to right Christian path and with our resources we monetarily and emotionally sponsor born-again virgins, because it's never too late. I'm hoping to widen our reach and make this a nationwide organization.  
  
TS. How has your choice affected your personal life?

CC. It hasn't really affected my life much. I still date, go to dances, and socialize like all teens do. The only difference is that at the end of the night I am home by curfew and the most contact I experience is a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
TS. What do you think of pop star, Jessica Simpson, as oppose to other pop stars like Britney Spears for example?

CC. Well I was always taught never to say anything negative about other people so all I can say to Britney Spears is that I personally do not approve of her lifestyle and I'm hoping she will eventually stop turning away from God and see that He loves her and that He wants her to respect herself and keep sacred the gift he lovingly bestowed upon her. As for Jessica Simpson I am a huge fan of her music and applaud her wise choice to keep her virginity till she married Nick. She is a wonderful and talented role model for girls to look up to.  
  
TS. Finally, what do you want say to the teen girls out there who are currently having casual sex and don't see what the big deal is?

CC. I feel sorry for those poor girls who feel the need to taint themselves through promiscuity. I pray every night they will find peace with God and within themselves when they are older. It's sad to think that they are wasting themselves to for a few empty moments of passion. They need to know abstinence is a good thing. It strengthens and heals. With it, you could succeed in so much like school, sports and extra curriculum. You won't worry about pregnancy or STD's. Abstaining from sex is the best protection out there. So remember girls, keep it close.


	7. Work In Progress

AN: Hey y'all fab readers again. Once again sorry for the delays, but as you know summer days are winding down which can only mean school is once again going to be starting up so unfortunately that means the updates will be farther in between (if possible), but I'm going to dedicate myself to write more and get another chapter out before the first day of school gets here on the 23rd. This chapter is kind of boring, but necessary because I'm setting it up for something bigger. Hope you all continue reading and Don't Forget to Watch the Olympics!! (I'm so excited; I love Athens and am so happy the games are going home).

A standing ovation from me goes to these fantastic reviewers: Imzadi, Anabel, Rain, Danielle218, BAshipper101, Reese, Tariq, urangel, Rebecca Alora Walker, Angel Summers Forever, Manda, AngelicGryffin, miss-ange, Snoopy, meteorgarder89

Seduction was a delicate craft distinct from all others. For starters the vessel in question was a living breathing human being. They possessed awareness to their environment and a mind of their own which alas resulted in the human flaw of unpredictability.

That was the beauty and challenge of seducing someone which ironically made it the hardest to master.

A sculptor never had to worry themselves with those impractical reasons. A lump of russet clay would still be tan tomorrow and then the next day and then the after that. It was consistent unless manipulated by the sculptor's hand. Clay would bend and flex to its master's wished, never choosing whether it would be flat or rolled up in the shape of a ball. Once the sculptor made their decision it was up to the clay to just stay there unchanging like it should be.

A person unfortunately wasn't a lump of clay. One unexpected decision or unseen catalyst could undo what took months to be done. At the drop of a pin the plans of the artist must be able to readjust and sift into the new situation. The seducer also had to be diligent and persuasive in their technique. Too forceful and the seducer could be seen as just another hormonal creature with one thing on their mind or a potential rapist, yet if you are too understanding an acquiescent to their needs then you have suddenly become the gay best friend.

Angelus knew all the rules. He had done it countless of times, but never to someone as pure as Cordelia. There was so much charity in that girl she could've easily given Mother Teresa a run for her money.

Cordelia wasn't all goodwill, abstinence, and love as luck wouldn't have it; she had brains to match as well, making things more problematical for Angelus. He had pulled up her school records and was dismayed to see rows of straight A's and plus signs gracing the dull photocopy paper. She wasn't just a pretty face. It wasn't going to be easy to seduce Cordelia or any easier to convince her he was a decent person.

All that was fine for Angelus, it would just make the victory sweeter. Not that Buffy didn't already make the victory extremely enticing in itself. He remembered clearly moment she strolled into the room during their first meeting. Instantaneously he knew he wanted her and that feeling never subsided. In the incoming years he learned to make peace with the fact nothing was going to happen between them for the time being. He interred the inviolable feelings deep down, away from his surface so other would not see, but it was always there lingering inside of him. He even tried to convince himself he did not feel anything for Buffy which would usually work until he saw her beautiful face. No matter how far he shut out his thoughts or denied them there was always that unseen truth behind the quick gibes he shot at Buffy about their relationship.

Angelus shook any thoughts about Buffy and the ridiculous ideas of love out of his mind. He didn't love Buffy. He didn't love anyone. That was who he was.

The only reason Buffy was in his mind so often was pure Freudian psychology. He wanted what he couldn't have, that was the only rationale that could explain why he felt the overwhelming need to prove to Buffy he could seduce Cordelia. Buffy was his forbidden fruit. All he had to do was to make Cordelia Chase another notch on the headboard so he could do then do the same to Buffy. After that, he would finally, after 3 years, be able to shake Buffy out of his head once and for all as well as all those delusional thoughts about love.

Angelus finally pulled up to the stone mansion. He took his keys out of the ignition, silencing the fierce purr of the engine. There was no sound in the world more pleasing and melodic to his ears then the jaguar's hum. This included all the countless shrieks and moans of pleasure that came with the girls he had been with. There were just some things better than sex and there was no way in hell Buffy was going to get the satisfaction of ever experiencing it. If she was going to win she might as well just a take his balls while at it. His car was his everything. The more reason he had to take this bet seriously and seduce Cordelia.

With a determined look, Angelus marched out of the car, pass the endless display of lawn ornaments and bubbling fountains and up the brick paved pathway winding up to the huge manor sitting on the edge of the freshly mowed green.

Angelus reached the massive door that camouflaged into the mansion's granite façade. The second he was out of the study yesterday he wasted no time in beginning to plan how he was going to gain Cordelia's trust and affections. He had carefully constructed and mapped out a plan in his journal dictating each of his moves. He hacked his way through hundreds of the school files, finding any information he could on Cordelia to aide in his goal. With a powerful knock on the door he began the first phase of his mission.

'Oh Angelus! What a pleasant surprise!!" squealed the plump elderly lady opening the door.

"Hello Aunt Jeanie," Angelus brightly smiled enveloping the tiny woman into a great big bear hug. Aunt Jeanie, the only member of his money grubbing backstabbing bloodline that hadn't abandoned him. It wasn't because she loved him as he was, taking the good with the easily outweighed bad qualities. It was merely because of the absentminded twit's inability to use logic and retain any information after he early eighties. Everyone had repeatedly warned her about his reputation, but she was always heedless to their crying pleas much to Angelus delight. As far as she knew he was and always would be the 7 year little boy with skinned knees stealing cookies from her ceramic kitten cookie jar, little did that nearsighted idiot know back then that wasn't all he was stealing from her.

"Why Angelus, you've grown so much!" she yelped despite being muffled by Angelus massive chest and tight grip.

Angelus let go and gave a saintly look to his Aunt who was trying to regain balance and gather herself up. She lead him inside to the mansion's foyer before closing door.

"So what brings you here?" Jeanie tilted her head curiously letting her owlish bifocals dip lower down her nose.

"Well I was wondering if Xander was home?" Angelus asked casually.

"Xander? I believe he is upstairs in his room, but he asked not to be disturbed" Jeanie explained.

"Oh I'm sure he wouldn't mind his favorite cousin stopping by for a visit," Angelus charmingly coaxed brushing past his aunt quickly before she had a chance to catch up to stop him.

"Thank god for that hip surgery," Angelus muttered as he made his way up the stairs against the little old lady's petitions. He briskly walked down the embellished hallway till he got down to the fourth door on the left.

Digging into his pocket he pulled out the gold key Xander had given him earlier. With one swift motion unlocked the door and busted into the room, halting at the scene in front of him.


End file.
